fairytailfanfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Raito Yajima
Raito Yajima- '''jest to młody chłopak, mag klasy "S", playboy, a do tego miliarder. Jest trzeciem pod względem siły członkiem gildii Star Breaker. Wygląd Jest młodym chłopakiem, ma krótkie dośćszpiczaste włosy, dwa gługie włosy które się kręcą. Ubiera się najczęściej w garnitury różnego rodzaju. Osobowość Jest on miły dla swoich przyjaciół, jednak przez fakt że zajmuje się biurokracją w gildii miewa dni w których nie zwraca uwagi na nic bez względu na to co się dzieje na świecie. Historia Gdy był młody, doznał traumy, ponieważ w wieku 5 lat widział jak jego ojciec molestuje jego siostrę, co nie bylo jedynym przeżyciem, rok puźniej gdy coraz częściej widywał cierpienie siostry i radość ojca, cała ich rezydencja spłonęła, wszyscy uznali to za zwykły porzar, jednak młody Yajima był świadkiem jak łsys człowiek wraz z człowiekiem z maską, zabijają jego ojca i siostrę na jego oczach, on po raz pierwszy użył Magia Podmiany:Żołnierza , sklecił z przypadkowych przedmiotów pistolet i koncentując dużą energię magiczną zranił oprawcę urywając mu bronią rękę i spalając część twarz. Magia i Umiejętności '''Umysłowy geniusz: Raito jest uznawany za umysłowego geniusza, od wieku lat 15 kieruje ogromną korporacją, ma tysięce pracowników za których jest odpowiedzialny, a jego firma utrzymuje się na szczycie wśród Fiorajskich korporacji. Wysoka inteligencja:Jest jednym z najwybitniejszych naukowców i wynalazców w Fiore. Nie wiele osób jest we stanie mu dorównać, każdą zbroję z wyjątkiem Scarlet Tiger(tą stworzył razem z krasnoludem) i Zbrio Ostatniego samuraja(nieznanego pochodzenia zbroja), wykonał sam, wyłącznie sam. Mistrz strategii i taktyki: Raito zazwyczaj nie działa w walce pod wpływiem emocji, na twarzy pokazuje odrazę i wściekłość do osób "zbędnych" które ma zlikwidować jednak nigdy nie atakuje bez przemyślenia, jednym z jego powiedzonek jest "Każda akcja ma reakcję". Czasem wystarcza mu jeden strzał w odpowiednie mniejce ze swojej borni żeby powalić przeciwnika. Podmiena: Żołnierz ' '(換装 別名 ザ・兵士 Kansō Betsumei Za ''Heishi): Jest podwstawową magią Raita, której używa. Pozwala jej ona na szybką zamianę broni, zbroi, czy ubrań w zależności od aktualnej potrzeby. Typ podmiany, którym się posługuje nazywany jest Żołnierzem. Zasłynęł ze swojej umiejętności dokonywania niezwykle szybkich wymian swojego ekwipunku. Ponadto jest jedynym z niewielu magów, którzy potrafią to robić podczas walki. Żołnierz odznacza się możliwością zmiany zbroi które są wyjątkowo nowoczesne, potrafi dzieki tej magii podmieniać również zarówno broń białą jak i broń planą. 'Archiwum (古文書 アーカイブ, Ākaibu): jest mgią, która korzysta z obszernej bazy danych. Oprócz gromadzenia i wykorzystywania danych jak informacji potrafi również wykorzysywać tą magię do stworzenia oddzielnego wymiaru w którym działają zasady jak w grach wideo jak i również skanować przeciwnika i teren w ogół niego. Dzieki tej magii potrafi również zneutralizować również wiekszość zaklęć obronnych lub mieszających w zmysłach. Ekwipunek Zbroje: *Zbroja Marka II' - (ブランド番目の鎧 Burando Banme no ''Yoroi) Ang. Armor Mark II - jest to skandartowa zbroja Raita, seria druga, pierwszej używał przed rozpocząciem fabuły. *'Zbroja Hulkbuster' - (ハルクバスター鎧 Harukubasutā no Yoroi) Ang. Hulkbuster Armor - jest zbroją z największą siłą ognia z pośród zbroi Raita. *'Arktyczna Zbroja' - (北極圏鎧 Hokkyokukenno Yoroi) Ang. Arctic Armor - jest akryczną zbroją pozwala ona na używanie Magii Lodowego Tworzenia i Magii Lodu. *'Zbroja Blue Stars' - (青い星鎧 Aoi Hoshi no Yoroi) Ang. Blue Stars Armor - jest zbroją obronną, posiada wbudowaną na prawym ramieniu tarczę dzięki której tworzy czar obronny, poza tym jest wyjątkowa bo potrafi strzelać strzałami z rąk a nie wyłącznie promieniem, potrafi również tworzyć inne bronie. *'Zbroja Red Tiger' - (レッドタイガー鎧 Reddotaigā no Yoroi) Ang. Red Tiger Armor - jest najsilniejszą zbroją Raita, dzięki niej potrafi on używać magii ognia, moce zbroi są podobne do Zbroi Mark II, jednak każdy z jego ataków jest 100 krotnie silniejszy i połączony z elementem ognia. Dzięki niej potrafi również tworzyć w okół siebie ognistego lisa z ognia, jak i również używać Miecza z ogromnym ostrzem, który potrafi uwolnić się w drugiej formie miecza Nazwa miecza przed uwolnieniem to Ryūjin Jakka (流刃若火, Strumień Młodych Płomieni), drugie uwolnienie to Zanka no Tachi (残火の太刀, Długi Miecz Strumienia Młodych Płomieni). *'Zbroja Ostatniego Samuraja' - (ラストサムライ鎧 Rasutosamurai no Yoroi) Ang. Last Samurai Armor - jest to zbroja przypominające strój samuraja, wyposarzona jest również w ogromną liczbę miecz, którymi walczy użwyając tej zbroi. Bronie: *'Siedem Strzałów' - (7ショット 7 Shotto) Ang.Seven Shoots - jest pistoletem który jak i reszta broni Raita, został stworzony przez niego pozwala na 7 strzałów, potem trzeba go naładować każdy strzał ładuje się 10 sekund, naładowanie całego pistoletu zajmuje 1 muntę 10 sekund. *'Ręczna Armata' - (ハンドキャノン Handokyanon) Ang. Hand Cannon - jest to jedno ręczna armata potrafiące strzelać potężnymi kulami energii magicznej. Kaźdy strzał jest 10 razy silniejszy od strzału z pistoletu Siedem Strzałów. *'Maszynowa Armata' - (機関銃 Kikan jū) Ang.Machine Cannon - jest to maszynowa armata jest duża i nieporęczna więc dla używania innego niż poprzez magię podmiany jest wielece niewygodna, siła strzału jest taka sama jak Ręcznej Armaty jednak strzeły są dużo szybsze i większe w ilości. Ciekawostki *Jest wzorowany na słwnym Tonym Starrku, będcym Ironmanem. *Ma wiele "kleżanek", rankiem można go zobaczyć z którąś z nich w łóżku. *Nie cierpi wcześnie wstawać, najczęściej śpi do 12, a potem zmienia się w pracocholika i pracuje do puźnia. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Magowie Klasy "S" Kategoria:Artykuł użytkownika BlackChess Kategoria:Postacie bazujące na innych postaciach Kategoria:Członkowie Gildii Star Breakers Kategoria:Nieskończone